You're My Favorite Song
by Dancer.N.Writerx3
Summary: Natalie's life was pretty normal...until the fateful day she met Ally, Dez, Trish, and most importantly, Austin Moon. From mansion-sitting, plays, flirting lessons, and much more, everyday was a new chaotic step to the top. But they'd make it together.
1. Cake Batter and Choreographers 1

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Austin & Ally_. But I do own Natalie and any other ideas surrounding her. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're My Favorite Song<strong>_

Episode Name: _Cake Batter and Choreographers; Part Uno!_

~.~

* * *

><p>Natalie was annoyed.<p>

That was the only way to describe it. So completely, utterly, and undoubtably annoyed.

With an aggravated grunt, she jabbed the screen of her phone, seizing the call with her mother abruptly. Her teeth ground to together. Her mother. _Ugh. _She couldn't help but groan.

The source of her irritation was no more than the woman who gave birth to her. The woman who was world renowned and loved by millions. The woman whose shadow she would bask in for all of eternity. No matter how much she tried to escape, she never could. Being the daughter of a superstar was pretty hard, especially when your talent couldn't even hold a candle.

But enough with the sentimental daughter drama, because right now, she was on a mission. A mission that involved a heck of a lot of ninja skills, her uncle's birthday, an expensive one-of-a-kind banjo, and a store in the mall called Sonic Boom.

It was rare that Natalie found herself strolling through the mall. And for a fifteen year old girl, that was pretty strange. But then again, when was she _not_ unusual. Her mother was _famous . . ._ and she hated it.

Her eyes trained across the grounds of the food court, where it seemed she was now located. She'd been stalking around for almost twenty minutes. completely lost. _Very_ ninja-like. But seriously, it was like she was going around in circles. She passed the directory at _least_ fifty . . . wait, a directory?

Taking notice of the life-saver, she walked over to it, thanking the heavens. _Okay, so Sonic_ Boom. Slowly, she trailed her finger down the massive list of stores. It took her what seemed like forever to finally locate the music shop. _Section D, Store 18. _Directing her attention upwards, she scanned over the map. Store eighteen in section D was highlighted in red . . . right next to the dot that said, "You are here."

Quirking an eyebrow, she pursed her lips. _So wait, it's . . . it's . . . _When she spun around on her heel, she felt a flat look etch into her face like stone. _Of course it's right behind me. Wayta be a ninja, Nat._

With a scoff and a roll of her eyes, she ignored her obvious obliviousness and the snickers of the people behind her who also took notice of her stupidity. It was only when she turned around and they saw who she was that the shut up. _Figures._

Sighing, she straightened out her pale orange sweatshirt and gave her jeans a firm tug up on her hips. _Just get the banjo and get out. _Feeling a need to redeem herself and her, uh, ninja-ness, she threw her hood over her head and pulled at the strings. Her shoulder length auburn hair slid out the sides and down her shoulders. _It's go time._

Nodding confidently, her foot took her into the craziness that was Sonic Boom. She actually felt bad for the one, lone, frantic girl who was manning the counter. It seemed at this point she'd just been shouting things and throwing random items at the anything but sympathetic customers.

_Maybe I can help her out?_

Natalie's finger delicately tapped at her chin as she searched for an idea. Once it hit her, it was as if a lightbulb went off in her head, and a devilish smile spread across her face. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she cleared her throat before shouting, "Oh my gosh! Is that Veronica Hastings?" For extra measure, she pulled a hand from her mouth and pointed in a random direction outside. "Woah! She's giving away free tickets to her next concert!"

And as predicted, everyone ran out of the store like wild banshees. Some already whipped out their cameras and pads of paper for pictures and autographs. It took all of Natalie's might not to get toppled over by them. She smiled in satisfaction. _Thank you, Mom._

Now that the store was relatively clear, Natalie strode up to the counter with a huge grin. The girl was leaning against the opposite counter with her back turned and chest heaving with a mixture of exhaustion and relief.

"Hey, I . . ." As soon as the words escaped Natalie's lips, the other girl spun around with a shriek, panting even harder.

The frightened brunette tried to regain her composure. Taking large gulps of air and fidgeting with her hair, she apologized. "Sorry," she said, before letting go of her dark locks and smoothing them out. "It's been a long day."

Raising an eyebrow, Natalie glanced at the clock and on the wall behind her. "But it's only one-thirty."

The girl sighed. "Exactly." The two were in silence until the other girl, whose name tag read 'Ally' broke it. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need a banjo for . . ." But Natalie didn't even get to finish because she made the dumb mistake of removing the hood from her head, revealing her face clearly.

"Woah!" Ally shouted, throwing her arms out in disbelief. "You . . . you're . . . do you know who you are? Do you have any idea how much I love your mother? Do you know how _awesome_ she is?"

Natalie's lips went into a thin line as she fake a laugh. Her features settled into an amused, yet not so amused expression at Ally's profuse questions. _Looks like I'll always just be Veronica Hastings' nameless daughter. _"Um . . ." she searched for the right answer. "Well, it seems you think she's pretty awesome. Ha ha."

Ally suddenly stopped and laughed nervously, grabbing onto her hair again. _Guess that's her nervous habit. I just bite my nails. _At the thought, Natalie glanced down at nubs she was cursed with from chewing them.

"Sorry," Ally apologized _again. _"I ask a lot of questions when I'm excited. Ask anybody." Once again, she pat down her hair. "Is that weird?" When the query clicked, she answered herself quickly. "Don't answer that."

Natalie chuckled slightly and nodded. "It's fine." Suddenly, she felt the urge to introduce herself and make her name known. So much for a secret ninja identity. "I'm Natalie, by the way." Her hand shot out.

Ally reached over and shook it softly, hand still shaking in excitement. "I know who you are," she said in a 'duh!' tone. "I'm Ally."

Mimicking her, Natalie replied, "I know who you are."

Ally's eyebrow shot up. "You do? Oh, wait, the name tag?" She pointed down to the shiny plate pinned to her chest.

Putting her hand back by her side, Natalie shook her head. "Nope. Well, yeah. But I saw you on the Helen Show a while back. My mom _loved_ you."

The look on Ally's face now a hybrid of mortified, yet at the same time, slightly thrilled. She gulped. "You . . . your mom watched me on the Helen Show? Veronica Hastings actually watch me on the . . ." Ally trailed off as she promptly grabbed her tresses and nibbled on them.

"Yup." Natalie laughed, but flinched when her phone began to vibrate rapidly in her pocket. Sliding it out, she gazed at the name on the screen before putting it back in. _Mom._ "You know, I should really get going." She brought her attention back to Ally. "I need a banjo for Benny."

Ally's eyes widened. "I should've known you were her to pick up the StrumMaster Deluxe. That thing is worth, like, thousands of dollars."

Natalie shrugged in return. "Yeah, I know."

Slowly, Ally crouched down under the register and came back up with the shiny instrument in hand. "Here you go. It says that it's all ready been paid for, so you're good. But be careful, it's pretty delicate."

Taking the instrument from Ally's hands, Natalie stared down at it in awe. It was so shiny it was blinding, and she had to strongly resist the urge to strum at the strings, even though she'd never picked up a banjo in her life.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally!"

The sounds of the screams caught both girls' attention, each snapping their head towards the shop entrance. And boy, did Natalie regret turning around fully, because all she could remember was a force colliding with her, a cool stickiness sliding down from her face to her shoulders and down her shirt, and the banjo slipping from her hands followed by a loud crack.

_What the heck just happened?_

"I'm so sorry!"

At the sound of the low voice, Natalie took a deep breath brought her hands up to her face, wiping away something slushy. _Ew! Okay! So. gross. _Shaking off her hands, she gazed up at the person in front of her. Golden hair was dashed with blue ice as well as slush covered cheeks. If it weren't for the fact that she was fuming, she'd say he was cute.

"What . . . what is this?" she snapped, shuddering as the liquid dripped down her camisole and continued on a trail down her stomach. _Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew._

"I believe it is a Blue Raspberry Slushie," said a random red-haired boy from beside her. Leaning over, he sniffed at her drenched shoulder, before giving it a lick. "Yup, Blue Raspberry. A super size to be exact."

Natalie had to keep the bile from rising in her throat. _Did he just . . . lick me? _Her eyes narrowed as a defensive attitude enveloped her. "You touch me again and I will throw you into a wall."

Immediately, he backed up. "Well then, _excuse me _for trying to accurately identify the substance that has coated you."

Her eyebrows furrowed. _Strange kid. _Pushing the idea of him to the side, she kept her face hard when she twisted back to the blonde boy whose arms remained wrapped around her back. "Can you let go of me?"

Noticing this also, he quickly released her from his grip and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

Natalie tried to regain her balance from her exit from his support while Ally began to freak out. "Austin! Look at this! You _know_ there's no eating in the store! And now there's slush all over the floor and all over Natalie Reagan! And the banjo's broken and . . ."

"Wait!" The boy, Austin, stopped the paranoid girl mid-sentence. "Did you just say Natalie Reagan?" His directed his attention back to the girl who was trying to dry herself off. He jumped back with a start. "Woah! You are Natalie Reagan! I nearly didn't recognize you with all the blue on your face . . . " He trailed off, once he caught sight of her death stare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead before you could say, "Pancakes."

Natalie opened her mouth to retort back when she noticed something on the floor. "The banjo!" she cried. "No, no, no, no, no!" She ran over and picked the two pieces up from the floor. It was connected only by three measly strings. "My mom is going to _kill_ me."

"Do you think you can get me an autograph?" Austin piped up with a huge beam, before retracting back from Natalie's sneer. "Okay, bad time."

"I could fix it!" shouted "Strange Boy", before ripping the broken instrument from Natalie's grip and turing his back to them, his hands working furiously.

Ally took a break from munching on her hair. "Dez, I'm not sure if . . ."

"Done!" Dez spun around with the banjo in hand, the strings tied together in a bow. He seemed rather accomplished.

Natalie's mouth fell agape. "What did you do?" She stomped over and took the banjo back. "I thought you said you could fix it?"

He just shrugged. "I thought I could, but once I turned around I realized I couldn't and just made it pretty."

The auburn haired girl ground her teeth down so hard she wouldn't be surprised if they all cracked under the pressure. But when she went to threaten him again, someone burst into Sonic Boom, throwing their hands up.

Natalie turned (slowly this time) to see who it was. A girl who was a couple inches shorter than her had strutted in, clad in a chef's hat and a giant cake drawing plastered on her shirt.

"Guess who got a job at the . . ." She cut off while she surveyed the scene and her eyebrows wrinkled. "Did I miss something?"

Natalie huffed. _Yeah, a lot._

_~.~_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, everyone! So I usually don't like to put author's notes at the beginning of chapters, so all of mine will go at the end. I fell in love with all the characters of Austin and Ally right at the first episode and decided to write a fanfiction involving an OC that I have created. I hope you like her! Haha. :) I will try my best to keep every canon character from the show in character, so let me know if I stray from that!**

**Each chapter represents a part of an "episode", which you can see this one is called, "Cake Batter and Choreographers". This will be broken up into four chapters or four "parts", which are sort of broken up like the show going to "commercial". Is that cool? Okay, haha, don't answer that. :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading this and I would love, love, LOVE if you left me your thoughts. I want to hear what you think! Reviews= Happy Author = Fast Updates! Haha I love that! Also, constructive criticism is MORE than welcome! It helps me make the story better for you, the readers!**

**Thanks, guys!**

**x3**


	2. Cake Batter and Choreographers 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Austin & Ally_, but I do own Natalie and any ideas surrounding her! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're My Favorite Song<strong>_

Episode Name: _Cake Batter and Choreographers; Part Dos!_

~.~

* * *

><p><em>Is this seriously happening to me right now? <em>

Frankly, Natalie didn't want to answer that question to herself. She couldn't _believe_ any of this was happening. Usually she could predict her day from the morning. It was the same all the time and pretty uneventful. Initially, her thought was she would:

One: Go to the mall.

Two: Get the banjo.

And three: Go back home.

Never did she expect to be coated in sticky Blue Raspberry Slush with four people she'd never met in her life (one of which having the audacity to _lick_ her) and a _broken_ thousand dollar banjo.

Could this day get _any _worse?

"Seriously! What is going on?" The girl asked from the doorway, before staring pointedly at strange boy. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Dez threw his hands up in mock hurt and disbelief. "I beg your pardon, but it wasn't _me_ this time. Austin is the one who ran into her and broke the banjo, also spilling slushie on her in the process."

Natalie clenched her fists and continued to glare at Dez. "And _you're _the one who tied the thing into a freaking bow!" She held out the instrument to further show her point.

"And, hey, it isn't like I _meant_ to do it either," Austin quickly quipped and shrugged. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Natalie's jaw dropped once again, and her eyes adverted to the blonde. There was seriously _way _to many people for her to be glaring at right now. "Are you trying to put this on _me_?" she interrogated. "This is certainly _not _my fault. Maybe it was you who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The last sentence came out of her mouth in a mocking tone.

Before Austin could say anything in return, the girl who was in the doorway stepped further into the store. She walked up to Natalie. "Wait, and who is this _'she' _we're all talking about?"

Even though Natalie should've been a little hurt by the fact that someone didn't know who she was, in reality, she was thrilled. And then something she didn't think would happen after the recent turn of events occurred; she smiled. "I'm the 'she'," Natalie began, eyes traveling down to the girl's name tag which said 'Trish'. "My name's Natalie."

"Natalie_ Reagan_," Ally corrected in a worried voice, pulling her hair out of her mouth for a millisecond. "Daughter of my favorite _celebrity_, Natalie Reagan. And now she has blue all over her, and her mom, the one and only Veronica Hastings, is going to be mad about the banjo."

"Your mom's Veronica Hastings?" Trish interrupted, earning a nod from Natalie.

Meanwhile, Ally continued to freak. "Then she's going to call the store all angry, and I'll never get to do that private collaboration with her!"

Austin's eyebrow quirked as he stared at his partner. "What private collaboration?"

Ally's eyes widened. "I said that out loud?" Frantically, she brought all of her locks to cover her entire face.

"Chill, Ally." Trish comforted, before turning to Austin and Dez. "Tell me everything that happened from the beginning."

Dez threw a hand up when Austin tried to speak, cutting him off. "I got this," he said, causing Natalie to mentally face-palm. _Why do I have a feeling this is going to be epically awful?_

"Really?" Trish looked amused, folding her arms.

Dez nodded. "Yes." He began to pace around the room. "So this morning I woke up to the smell of fresh waffles mixed with milk, butter, and a touch,_ just a touch_, of cinnamon. And . . ."

"Not _that_ beginning," Trish deadpanned. "The other one."

The ginger looked at her confused, before something went off in his mind. "Oh!" He clapped his hands together and began his story with a dark eerie tone. "It was a dark, stormy night and my mother had been pregnant for nine . . ."

Natalie felt her eye twitch. _Is he serious right now?_

Trish seemed like she was about to lose it to. "Dez!" she shouted, immediately seizing his story. "How about the beginning as in when you _walked into the store_?"

His face contorted into a slight pout. "But that story's not as interesting."

Trish scoffed. "There are two people here coated in blue with a broken banjo. One of which is a celebrity's _daughter_. I have a feeling this story would be pretty interesting."

"But don't you want to hear about the . . ."

"No!"

Dez shook his head. "Well, then. Tough crowd." He sighed and rattled off the tale carelessly. "Austin ran into the store then bumped into Miss Priss over there and . . ."

Natalie's features turned dark. "What did you just call me?" she asked in a dangerously low voice. _Does this man have a death wish?_

For some reason, Dez was enjoying making her angry. With a smile he inched dangerously close to the already irate female and said softly. "Miss Priss." He threw his hands out in an 'in your face' way. "What are you going to do about it?"

Natalie's eye twitched again as her gaze turned murderous. "Hold this." She shoved the banjo at Ally and was about to take a step toward Dez when she felt arms go around her waist, restraining her. Turning around, she met Austin's gaze. "Let me at 'em!" she growled, trying to break from his hold. "Let me at 'em!" Her limbs began flailing when she felt herself lifted slightly off the floor. "Let me go, Blondie!"

Trish began to burst out laughing. "Let her . . . let her go, Austin!" she managed to choke out through bouts of hilarity. "I _need_ to see this! Hurry, Ally, give me your phone so I can tape it."

Ignoring her, Natalie bit her bottom lip before shouting, "You are so lucky right now, Ginge!"

"Ginge?" Austin's mouth was exceptionally close Natalie's ear since he was holding her up, causing his voice to ring louder and his breath to tickle her ear. "Do you like to call people by their hair color or something?"

Shuddering slightly from the awkward sensation, Natalie shook her head. "I have other selective, not-so-PG names I could give a try," she shot back with a small smirk.

"You know," He gave a small chuckle. "Ginge is fine."

Without much thinking, Natalie took note of how his whole body shook when he laughed . . . even just a little. She also noticed how warm his breath was against her face. Hey, it was just her nervous system! If it were any other person holding her like this it would be no different. Except . . . maybe if it was Dez, she would've already puked.

Now everything was getting . . . awkward. Really, that was the only possible way to capture the whole situation in one word. She was now sticky, irritated, starting to sweat, and felt all around awkward.

_Give it up, Nat. _She told herself. _Just for now, so you can get cleaned off. _

With an disgusted huff, Natalie rolled her eyes. "I give up." Her flailing seized and her limbs went limp. "You can put me down now."

As Austin carefully placed her to the ground, checking for any sudden movements, Dez let out a triumphant cry. "Ha! I knew you didn't have the guts to take on this!" He threw up his fists and made some rather pathetic attempts at punches in the air. "I once fought a Kangaroo and won."

Trish guffawed. "No you didn't! The kangaroo kicked your butt!"

Dez snickered. "That's what you _did _see."

And after that, Dez and Trish began to fight over who won, Dez or the kangaroo. But Natalie had a strong feeling the kangaroo was still the reigning champion. Moving away from their squabble, Natalie scooted over towards Ally, who seemed to be furiously busting down the counter. Where she got the rag and cleaning supplies, she'd never know.

"Um, Ally?" Ally's eyes darted up to her, they were set wide and she looked like a mad woman. _Okay, then. _

"What?" the brunette questioned apprehensively, causing Natalie to jump back a little.

"Do you know where there's a bathroom I can wash up in?" She tried to run a hand through her hair, but got stuck at a clump meshed by blue dye. _Great._

"There's one upstairs in my practice room." She pointed up to a balcony, which in fact had a door with a 'Keep Out!' sign on it. "Austin will show where it is."

Austin, who managed to pick up his name in the conversation, drew his attention away from the two bickering members of his 'team'. "Austin's gonna do what?"

Ally went back down to scrubbing down the counter. "Can you just bring Natalie upstairs to wash off, and then come back down to help clean this mess?"

He groaned at the mention of him coming down to help clean everything, but obliged anyway. "Fine." He started walking towards the black staircase. "Let's go."

Natalie followed him, close in tow. When they got up to the practice room, she marveled at how cool it looked. She took quick notice of the giant 'A' on the wall. _Austin and Ally. Ha ha. _And then the old piano to her left caught her attention. It was like some foreign force was drawing her to it, because within seconds she found herself in front of the instrument, hand gliding softly over the keys, but not enough to elicit a sound. Her gaze was promptly drawn to the sheet music perched on the stand, examining every note and melody drawn in.

_It must be pretty cool to be able to do this._

"And then the bathroom's right here."

The sound of Austin's voice broke Natalie out of her reverie. She turned to him. "Huh?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "The bathroom." He jerked his thumb towards the door beside him. "It's right here."

"Oh!" Natalie's pursed her lips to try and wipe off her dazed expression. "Alright." Much against her chagrin, she found herself staring at the sheet music again.

Austin realized this and cracked a smile. He sauntered over to her. "You play?"

"What?" She was so "out-there" again that she didn't even realize he came up beside her. Her feet took her back away from him slightly. "Oh, no." A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "I used to try, but never could really get a grasp of it. My mom used play for me when I was little."

He grinned wider. "I could imagine. Your mom's a pretty sick piano player from what I've seen in videos of her concerts."

"Yeah, I guess," Natalie sighed, before stepping away from the instrument. "It all stopped when she became _really _famous, though. And it looks like all the talent skipped a generation." She snickered. "I can't play anything for my life. Maybe a recorder, but that was in, like, fourth grade and doesn't count."

Austin gave her a dubious look. "You have to be good at _something_. Everybody is good at something. Just some more than others." He placed a hand on his chest. "Take me for example, I can play any instrument under the sun."

Another snicker almost escaped Natalie's mouth. _Looks like someone has an ego. _Folding her arms, she mirrored his doubtful look. "Oh, really?"

With a cheeky grin, he replied, "Yup."

"Guitar?"

"Of course."

"Piano?"

"With my eyes closed."

"Drums?"

"No sweat."

Natalie tapped at her chin with a pensive expression. When an idea hit her, she pointed to him. "Bag pipes?"

Austin chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets, cocky smile plastered on his face as he inched closer to her. "With my hands tied behind my back."

She felt her lips begin to form a pout as she stepped back away from him. "Well then, Mr. Hotshot, I guess some people _are_ more talented than others."

"Yeah," he exhaled, before adding, "So what's your talent?" Trying to act cool, Austin went to lean on the wooden frame of the piano, but ended up slamming his hand down on the keys. Both teens cringed at the unpleasant racket.

_Wow. _A small giggle slipped Natalie's tongue at Austin's failed attempt at acting "smooth". _Well, that was great, _she mused and rolled her eyes. "I guess I dance a little, but I haven't for years."

Shaking off his little mishap, Austin nodded approvingly. "Dancing's a talent." He went for another attempt at resting his hand on the piano. This time he went slower and was more successful. "I'm a pretty impressive dancer, too."

"Of course you are," Natalie laughed, before side-stepping to make her way to the bathroom. "Well, nice chatting with you Mr. Ego Factory, but I kind of feel disgusting."

One of his eyebrows rose. "Mr. Ego Factory, Mr. Hotshot, and Blondie? Either you keep forgetting my name or you just like giving nicknames to people."

She pushed a loose strand of hair from her face and shrugged. "A little bit of both."

He started to get closer to her again. "Why don't you just call me Austin?"

"Because," she turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom door. Swinging it open, she stepped inside before popping her head out. "You'll always just be the guy who spilled blue slushie on me." With a quick wink, she vanished.

~.~

"What're you doing, Trish?" Ally questioned as she basked in the beauty that was a now clean store.

It had taken her a good half-an-hour to get the blue off of everything. The floor was now spotless, the counter was perfectly tidy, and she even found someone who could possibly fix the banjo! Well, Dez did, and it kind of freaked her out. Something inside her screamed that it was a bad idea. If that thing wasn't fixed by at least tonight, Ally was a dead woman!

That's why the store was relatively peaceful now. Dez had gone with Austin for him to get a shirt with less, well, less blue on it, and to bring the banjo to a friend. Natalie was still upstairs in the bathroom trying to clean off. That left her and Trish down in the pretty much empty (except for a few lingering customers) store.

"What?" Trish glanced up at her friend, before back down at her laptop screen. "Oh, I'm just looking up that Natalie chick on Bloople . com. There's some cool stuff on here."

Ally moved next to her, curiosity etched into her face. "What'd you find?"

Trish smiled. "Well, she has a dog named Churo! How cool is that?"

For some reason, Ally wasn't nearly as amazed at the tiny dog fact. "Anything else? Maybe something _interesting_?"

The shorter girl's eyebrows furrowed. "You're telling me that a dog named _Churo_ isn't interesting?"

Ally shook her head. "Not really. No."

A slightly astonished look passed across Trish's features, before her gaze directed back to the screen. "Well, do you remember that old dance competition they'd hold every year and broadcast on TV? Little Miss Hip-Hop?"

Ally raked her brain for any type of memory before it clicked. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it says here that Natalie Reagan was the five-time champion. Years 2003 to 2007. Apparently she was pretty amazing."

The brunette contemplated the thought. She never knew that Veronica Hastings' daughter was a dancer, yet she knew that her favorite food was three-fourths a cup of spaghetti with one-fourth a cup of white sauce, and one-third a cup of graded cheese. "Why happened after that? Did she get beat or something?"

Trish went back and started rereading the article. "No. It just says she stopped. There isn't a reason listed either."

_That's strange, _Ally thought, before the two boys walking in the store caught her eye. And they were fighting. _Oh no. _And there was no banjo in their hand. _No. No. No._

She moved from around the counter and hurried up to them. "_Please _tell me you got the banjo fixed," she begged, clasping her hands together. Meanwhile, Trish got a phone call and was chatting in the corner, seemingly irate.

Austin started to wring his hands together, a little nervous, then he stuck them in the pockets of his new yellow sweatshirt. "Well, the thing is . . . uh, about the banjo . . ." Something in him snapped. "It was all Dez's fault!"

Ally's eyes widened in fear. "What?" She turned and shot daggers at Dez through her eyes. "What did you do?"

Dez looked a little panicky. "Look! I didn't mean for the guy to drive off with it!"

Austin stared at him, dumbfounded. "He was in a black van with skulls painted on it! He even had someone in the front ready to drive off!"

_Skulls? Black van? _Ally began to breathe sporadically. "So you're saying it's _gone?"_

Dez tried to comfort her. "Not gone, just misplaced."

"That doesn't work here!"

"Uh, guys."

"And why not? We'll get it back!"

"Guys . . ."

"It got driven off in a _van_ we're not going to . . ."

Everyone stopped screaming when Trish let out a shrill scream. They all turned to her in disbelief, while she just gave them a smile. But immediately, it faltered. "We have bigger issues on our hands right now."

Ally began playing with her hair. "What? What can be worse than losing the banjo?"

"Well . . ." Trish skirted around the group, moving her head from side to side anxiously. "Do you remember that guy, the choreographer for Austin's big performance. The one with all the dancers?" The three others nodded in unison. "He sorta, kinda, quit."

"What?" Ally screamed. "Why?"

"Yeah," Austin's look was the pure definition of mortification. "What happened?"

Trish fidgeted with the phone in her hands. "Let's just say, we had some _creative_ differences."

Dez suddenly scoffed. "Creative differences? But you're not creat . . ."

He was cut off when Trish glared. "Do you want to finish that, Freckles?" When he didn't respond, Trish smirked and continued reciting their dilemma. "So now we need a new choreographer and soon. And they have to be pretty good, too. There's only a day for . . ."

Once again, there was an interruption, but this time it was by an opening and shutting door. Everyone's eyes adverted to the girl at the top of the staircase leading to the practice room, examining her phone. She was paying no mind to the people in front of her.

Something sparked inside Trish causing a devilish grin to appear. She turned to Ally. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ally stared back, puzzled. "No?" After Trish made some gestures to her phone, Natalie, and some subtle strange dance moves, Ally understood. She nodded like a first grader in a candy store. "Yeah! That's perfect." That's when they commenced staring at Natalie, an evil glint in their eyes.

Austin and Dez, in turn, followed suit. Though, both had no idea what was going on.

Natalie suddenly took notice and jumped in surprise when she caught their gazes. She began to laugh nervously, eyes wide in fear. "Why . . . why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Dez nudged Austin and whispered, "That's a good question. Why _are_ we looking at her like that?"

In return, Austin's shoulders rose and fell. "Honestly, I don't know. But do it anyway."

And so, they continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note!<strong>

**Dunn, dunn, dunnnn! What do you think they have prepared for Natalie? ;)**

**I just want to thank you all so much for the support so far! Your reviews, faves, and alerts are what drove me (and keeps driving me) to continue this! So far I have a variety of fun "episodes" planned and I can't wait to share them with you! Oh! And the reason I broke up the episodes in "parts" is because, if I didn't, this whole thing would be, like, 10,000 words long. So it also works for faster updates!**

**Oh, and ISupportAustalie, loving the fact that you already have a shipping name for Austin and Natalie, even if they are together (and whether or not they even _get_ together). Haha;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'm going to start a little something cool. There will be a question (either Austin & Ally related or not) each chapter and if you answer correct, you get a shoutout next chapter! Cool? **

**Okay! This question is super easy!**

** Question: What episode (exact name!) was being referred to when Dez was talking about fighting a kangagroo? ;)**

**Got it? Okay, good! Thanks again, guys! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! If I can manage to hit thirty, everyone who helped me reach it gets a preview of the next _episode_ titled: _Mixed-Up Melodies and Mansion-Sitting!_ Woot! And I'll also update on Thursday, rather than Saturday. :) Deal?**

**Alright!**

_**Peace out!***_


	3. Author's NoteCB and C 3 Coming Soon

Hello, all!

It's been such a long time since I've updated this story. Life's been hectic and I totally forgot about this account. But after rereading this story, I realize how much I love this idea and will continue.

The one downside to this is I began the story in 2011, so basically, not much of the series had happened yet. So some things might happen that the later seasons contradict, but just roll with it, okay? (: hahaha.

I can't wait to get things started again! :D


End file.
